


Superman

by cloudyskiesandcurlyfries



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, fighting over the last toy in the store
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-08
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 05:41:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8785336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries/pseuds/cloudyskiesandcurlyfries
Summary: Stiles really wanted the last Superman action figure but a hot stranger might change all that





	

**Author's Note:**

> for the 25 days of sterek prompt 'both want the last toy in the store'

Stiles rushed into the toy store, running up and down the aisles as he looked for the Superman toy he wanted. 

He knew it was weird that a 25 year old was buying toys for himself but the new Superman figurine was out and he needed it. 

He finally spotted the superhero section and his eyes zeroed in on the Superman toy. He went to grab it, only to be met with someone trying to pull it out of his hand. 

“Wha-“ Stiles looked up. In front of him was the absolute hottest man he had ever seen in his entire life. 

“I need this,” the man said. 

“Sorry man but I need it too,” Stiles said, tightening his grip on the box. 

The two of them looked at each other, neither of them refusing to blink or look away. 

“C’mon man I had it first and I’ve been looking for this toy all day.” 

Stiles just wanted his damn Superman toy and not even sexy toy stealing man could make him give it up. 

“And so do I. My 4 year old nephew has been talking about this toy for months and he really wants it and I have to get it for him.”

Well shit. Stiles sorta felt bad now, taking a small kid’s toy. 

Stiles debated on what he should do. The logical choice would be to be the bigger man and let the guy have the toy for his nephew but he wanted the toy so badly. 

“Fine,” Stiles huffed, letting go of the toy. 

“Thanks, I uh- I appreciate it um-“

“Stiles, my name is Stiles,” he said, extending his hand out. 

“Derek.”

Stiles nodded. Derek was a fitting name for him. 

“Well I better get going then, hope your nephew enjoys the toy.”

“He will. I didn’t take this away from a little kid you had to buy this for right?”

Stiles blushed, figuring out how to explain to Derek that it was actually for him because the guy who played Superman was hot and he actually kinda looked like Derek, the more Stiles thought about it. 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, bringing him back to the moment. 

“No uh – it was gonna be for me. So really, hope the kid enjoys it.”

“You were buying it for yourself?”

“Yeah, I really like Superman and I wanted to add it to my collection of action figures.”

Derek smiled at him, nodding. 

“Right so I’m gonna get going man,” Stiles said, unsure of what to do now. 

“Wait Stiles,” Derek said as he started to walk away.

“Yeah?”

“Do you want to maybe get coffee with me or something?” Derek asked shyly. 

Stiles didn’t respond right away because he must be dreaming. There’s no way a guy like Derek was asking him out in the toy aisle after they fought over a toy. 

“I uh- me? You wanna get coffee with me?” he asked for clarification. 

“Yeah, I’d like that. You know, if that’s something you’re interested in.”

Stiles nodded enthusiastically. 

“Yeah I’d love that.”

6 years later when Stiles married Derek and Shawn wasn’t playing with Superman anymore, Stiles may or may not have taken the toy and kept it for himself.


End file.
